Sonic Underground Season 3
by Thesonicx666
Summary: This is a Remake of Sonic Underground Season 2 that I started around two years ago.


Well Guy's it's finally here. The original story 'Sonic Underground season 2' was cancelled for a couple of reasons which you can read on my profile as well as the stories description.

Sonic Underground season 3 is a remake of the original story, but will follow the same plot as before. So were starting off with Tails' debut to the series. Enjoy!

**Sonic Underground Season 3**

**Chapter 1 - Episode 41: Enter Miles Prower**

"Deep down everyone loves their parents." Queen Aleena explained. "And can my children help another who loses his family?"

**Late at night in Robotropolis**

An adult Fox soldier quickly ran inside his house and slammed the door shut which caused his wife to rush to his side. "Dear, what's wrong?" She asked her husband who was leaning against the door.

The Male fox breathed heavily from exhaustion. "R-Robotnik." He said between breaths. "I fear he may have discovered my alliance with the resistance. We need to leave immediately before his swat-bots show up!" The fox hurried towards the staircase, but looked back to his wife first. "Quickly get Miles up and ready while I pack all the essentials." the fox commanded and continued to their room to pack.

The female fox on the other hand hurried to a bed room next to the living room, and proceeded inside. The room was child like and had all kinds of toy's and games scattered across the room. At the end of the room was a child's bed which contained a small two tailed fox sleeping soundly. The older fox put her hand on her sons shoulder and slightly nudged him awake.

"M-mom?" The young fox yawned. "What is it?" The adult fox just quickly grabbed the boy and held him in her arms as she returned to the TV room which her husband had already left a couple of bags ready.

After a couple of minutes the males fox returned with a two more bags. "Ok, we're ready let's-" He was suddenly cut off by some loud banging at the door.

"General Prower! Open this door or we will be forced to use force!" A sly voice cried from the other side.

"Sleet and Dingo are here already." The General whispered as he drew his sword. "I'll hold them off while you two take the Tornado and get out of here."

The female fox shook her head. "No I won't leave you!" She cried.

"Rosemary! You have to!" The general explained. "Would you really put your sons life at stake!"

Rosemary looked down to the ground for a minute then quickly pressed a secret button behind a hanging picture which opened a secret entrance to an aircraft hanger. "Times up!" the voice from before spoke up and blasted down the door. "Well well General, looks like you've been a bad fox." Sleet said mischievously. "Working with the resistance, you should have thought more before deciding to ally with them."

"I did think and I know I made the right choice!" The general cried as he leaped towards Sleet with his sword in hand.

Sleet tutted. "Now let me take that dangerous sword out of your hands." He laughed as he shot a laser at the sword. Once it made contact the sword disintegrated from the general's hand which left him confused once he landed in front of Sleet. Sleet quickly grabbed him and stuck hand cuffs on his wrists. "Thank you for being so cooperative general." Sleet said sarcastically. "Quickly spread out and find the woman and the boy!"

"Uh Sleet." Said a large orange canid in front of the secret passage. "I think I found them, and there escaping in a plane!"

"Well what are you waiting for you fool?" Sleet asked. "Stop them!"

Rosemary had strapped Miles into the plane and was loading the luggage when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Got ya girly." The orange canid said.

"Let go of me you brute!" Rosemary struggled. "Miles get out of here now!"

"B-but mom-" Miles started.

"No buts! Just go!" Miles did exactly as his mother instructed and started the plane and took off.

"Sleet! The kids getting away!" The orange canid pronounced.

"Not for long." Sleet said as he aimed the same laser at the plane and shot. The shot was a direct hit on the plane and disintegrated the right wing which caused the plane to fly out of control.

"Nice shot Sleet!" The orange canid complimented his partner.

"Thank you Dingo. Now follow that plane!" Sleet ordered and in the direction of the planes crash. "And you two swat-bots bring these two to Robotnik." The two swat-bots did as they were ordered and headed towards Robotnik's base.

**Meanwhile on the streets of Robotropolis…**

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were walking through the alleyways in search of a crashed plane. "Yo dudes are you sure the plane was around here?" Manic asked his siblings.

"For the last time Manic, I'm positive!" Sonic answered for the umpteenth time.

After a few more minutes of searching they came across a large burning wreckage. "Whoa talk about a Mondo fire!" Sonic cried in surprise.

"Sonic look!" Sonia cried and pointed towards a small fox amongst the wreckage.

"I'm on it!" Sonic pronounced as he revved up and charged into the burning plane, and in a second he was back with the kid. "Kid! Hey kid you alright?" Sonic asked as the fox slightly opened his eyes and saw the burning plane.

"N-no the tor…na…do. Please don't… let it… burn." Was all the boy said before he passed out.

"The plane must be important to him." Manic pronounced. "We can't just let it burn!"

Sonic nodded. "Right then you two get this kid back to the van, while I get some water." Sonic ordered then ran away in the blink of an eye.

**Later back at the van…**

Sonia and Manic were watching over the little fox while they waited for their brother. "Where is Sonic?" Sonia asked impatiently.

Just then a gust of wind threw by them. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Manic joked.

"Man! Haling that plane over here was Mondo hard work." Sonic complained as he fell on his front from exhaustion. "How's the kid doing?" He asked as he got back up.

"Well he hasn't woken up at all, but his breathing is stable so he should be ok." Sonia explained.

Sonic sighed. "That's a relief."

Sonia and Manic left the boy's side and up to Sonic's. "So what's the plan?" Manic asked.

"We should take him to sanctuary with the rest of the kids." Sonia suggested.

"What if he's a spy?" Manic asked curiously.

Sonia crossed her arms. "You think I would be gullible enough to fall for that?"

"Yes." Sonic and Manic said.

Sonia groaned angrily at her brothers. "Well he's not a robot, and he doesn't have anything on him to communicate with Robotnik." Sonia explained. "So how could he be a spy?"

Sonic and Manic looked at each other and sighed in defeat. "Ok ok we'll bring him to sanctuary." Sonic agreed.

Sonia smiled. "I'm glad you see it my way."

Sonic and Manic proceeded towards the front while Sonia stayed with the boy. Sonic noticed Manic getting into the driver's seat and quickly stopped him. "Oh no you don't Manic; we are not going through more of your terrible driving!" Sonic cried.

Manic put his hands up defensively and headed for one of the two passenger seats.

After a few hours of driving the four of them finally arrived at the gates of Sanctuary.

"Dudes we're here!" Manic cried in Sonic ear.

"I think I can see that, seeing as I'm the one who drove us here!" Sonic replied.

"Ow my head. Where am I?" A weak voice whispered.

"Bout time you woke up little guy!" Sonic proclaimed happily. "To shorten a long story, we found you in the wreckage of your plane and now we brought you to sanctuary while you were unconscious."

"Sanctuary?" The fox boy asked.

"Sanctuary is where we bring our kids and keep them safe from Robotnik." Manic casually explained.

"Oh, I see. Wait, you said you found me in the wreckage of the Tornado?!" The young Kitsune cried.

"Sure did. All the bits and pieces of it is in a secure area." Sonic explained. "We couldn't fit all the pieces in the van so we stored them at a warehouse nearby."

"Aw." The Kitsune sigh as he held his head in his hands. "I can't believe I crash my fathers precious plane. It was his pride and joy."

"Hey cheer up little guy." Sonia calmly tried to cheer the boy up. "I'm sure manic can fix it, right?"

"Yeah uh, I only know how to fix cars, not planes-" Manic started, but stopped when Sonia glared at him. "But I'll uh, see what I can do."

Sonia nodded and smirked. "That's better. Now how about you tell us your name?"

"It's Miles Prower." Sonic answered.

Sonia gasped and turn to her brother with an annoyed expression. "And care to explain how you know that?"

"Yeah dude, what gives?" Manic agreed.

"Must have slipped my mind." Sonic shrugged. "Anyway, his father is General Amadeus Prower, I know him because when I was younger he and his wife would visit Uncle Chuck and I. You were still a baby then Miles." Sonic explained as he climbed out of the drivers and joined the others. "Speaking of which, why aren't you with them?"

Miles sighed sadly. "They were taken away by Robotnik's henchmen. I was able to escape from them using the Tornado, but just barely." The Kitsune explained.

Sonic approached him and put his right hand on the kids shoulder. "Hey Miles, I'm sorry. Tell you what, how about we play you a song to cheer you up? Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah!" Both Manic and Sonia cried in unison.

"I guess a song wouldn't hurt." Miles weakly smiled.

On that note Sonic, Sonia, and Manic touched their medallions and released their instruments.

(Please note that all the song's you see in this story are not real Song's)

_**(Sonic Verse)**_

_**Hey kid!**_

_**What's wrong! Are you lost! Are you hurt?**_

_**Well Cheer up, cause as long as I'm with you, you will never be lost aga-ain!**_

_**(Main Verse)**_

_**Hey Kid! Cheer up!**_

_**As long as We're he-re, Robotnik will never Wi-in!**_

_**We're the Sonic Underground and we will protect the citizens of Mo bi us from Ro bot ni-i-ik's Evil Sche-e-emes!**_

_**We're the Sonic Undergro-ound!**_

_**(Sonia Verse)**_

_**No matter how bad the situa-tion,**_

_**we will never give up on Mobius,**_

_**not, until, Robotnik is thro-ough!**_

_**Hit it Manic!**_

_**(Manic Verse)**_

_**The Sonic Underground protects one and al-ll,**_

_**except the democrats who help fund Robotnik's Sche-e-emes!**_

'Except for Bartleby, he's cool.' Manic whispered and winked at the audience. "Manic!" Sonia Cried.

_**But the main point is, you should never be afra-a-aid!**_

_**(Main Verse)**_

_**Hey Kid! Cheer up!**_

_**As long as We're he-re, Robotnik will never Wi-in!**_

_**We're the Sonic Underground and we will protect the citizens of Mo bi us from Ro bot ni-i-ik's Evil Sche-e-emes!**_

_**We're the Sonic Undergro-ound! We're the Sonic Undergro-ound!**_

_**(End of Song)**_

Once the song ended their instruments turned back into medallions.

"That was awesome! Bravo!" Miles cried while applauding their performance.

"Thank you! Thank you! You all too kind!" Sonic bowed.

"So feeling better Miles?"

"Yeah kinda, thanks you guy's!"

"No problem! But I think it's about time we returned to Robotropolis so then if you search around I'm sure someone will be willing to show you around Sanctuary." Sonic explained.

"You mean your just going to leave me here?"

"Well Robotropolis isn't the place for a kid little dude." Manic explained.

"But I wanna come! I don't want to just sit here while my parents get Robotisized!" Miles Pleaded

"Well..." Sonic thought.

"Sonic, no! Don't even think about it!" Sonia warned.

"Think about what?" Sonic Shrugged.

"Sonic!" Sonia cried.

"Oh come on sis, what harm could he possibly cause?" Sonic asked.

"He could get captured and robotisized!" Sonia suggested.

"And he would get in the way during missions." Manic added.

"I promise I'll do what ever I'm told to do. As long as I do that I shouldn't get in the way." Tails pleaded again.

Sonia looked to Sonic then back to Miles then sighed. "Fine."

"Yeah!" Both Sonic and Miles cried as they high five each other.

"But know this Sonic, if he gets captured and, then it's your responsibility to get him out." Sonia warned.

Sonic crossed his heart and promised. "I swear I'll never let any harm come to Miles' as long as I'm on the job."

"Well then good. As long as you promise, then lets go." Sonia concluded as she sat down on one of the passenger seats.

"All right then, let's get this show on the road!" Sonic cried as he got into the drivers seat and drove off towards Robotropolis.

'Hang on Mum, Dad, I'm coming.' Tails whispered.

**To Be Continued...**

*Falls flat on his face*

**Shadow**: Uh, are you all right?

**TheSonicx666**: I'm fine, but this chapter took literally ALL YEAR to finish!

**Sonic**: You Serious?

**TheSonicx666**: Hey! I don't see you writing any stories Sonic! And yes I'm still doing these little End of chapter monologue things. Anyway I hope this remake hold up to how the original did. And next chapter will probably take a little while, but NOT A YEAR AGAIN.

Anyway Please Favourite and review. I would love to here you opinions! :D


End file.
